The Blanket Method
by thebadwitch13
Summary: Honestly.She didn't know how she got herself into such a position. Handcuffed to her boyfriend's evil twin brother...Life must hate her or something Set during Seven Seas News-Zailey
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: Written to "Seeding Cars" by Imogen Heap. Based on "Seven Seas News"

"_There ,there baby  
it's just text book stuff  
it's in the ABC of growing up.."_

_-Imogen Heap_

Honestly. She didn't know how she got herself into such a position.

Handcuffed to her boyfriends evil twin brother.

…who was currently trying to change into clean clothes…with his back pressed right against hers.

(not that she was looking! She was turned around! Not looking!)

"You gonna change, or you going to stay covered in that wet white shirt?" he says lightly.

…Oh, yeah, and they're both soaking wet.

Life must hate her or something.

"If you look Zack Martin, I swear-"

"Yeah, yeah- you'll rip me limb from limb. I know Kansas, I know" he chuckles, and she can feel his back move as he laughs.

…she is cold and wet.

That was why she has goosebumps.

(And maybe if she tells herself that long enough, she'll believe it.)

How did this only start two hours ago? Feels like a lifetime…

* * *

_She hated him._

…_she never hated anyone before. But now she does...and you know what?_

_It felt good. Freeing, somehow… Hot and tight and energizing, a steady thump of rage rushing through her veins._

_Even now, standing in Mr. Blanket's creepy office, all she could feel was the heated power in her heart, this anger. .._

_The Anger of Injustice._

_For The Entire Female Population of Earth._

_He. Must. Be. Stopped_

_...she tried not to look at Him… even though he was standing right next to her with that innocent look on his stupid face._

_Please. Like anyone would believe that Zack Martin was innocent….you'd have to be dumb, blind, and crazy._

…_Unfortunately, Mt. Blanket seemed to possess all of these qualities. In abundance._

" _Miss Tutweiller tells me of an incident earlier today? Involving some hot chocolate? And a certain news project? Do either of you have anything to say? Zack? Bailey?" the sham-of-a psychologist asked them, a weird gleam in his eyes._

_(…really, the man just screamed 'Creeper!' And he works with underage children?)_

"_Ah, yes, actually. I feel that Miss Pickett here has been harboring some _deep_ anger issues, causing her to lash out at any time… Like she did to me today- completely just threw dangerously hot liquid at _my face_. __I think she is in dire need of your help, Mr. Blanket," the evil twin pauses, and that innocent look came into his eyes again._

" …_Only someone of your high caliber expertise could save her now," the blond devil finished._

_(Oh, she was so going to kill him.)_

_Well, she wasn't just going to stand here and be insulted!_

"_Actually Mr. Blanket, Zack was the one who-" _

"_I think I see the problem. Nothing that the Blanket Method cannot cure!" the creeper said, smiling._

"_But I didn't-" she tried again._

"_Oh, my goodness- Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie?" Mr. Blanket gasps, pointing to the window._

"_What?"_

"_No way!"_

_They both turn to look._

…_she should have known better._

Yes.

She, Bailey Pickett, fell for the 'look over there' trick. She almost deserved to be punished for such stupidity.

But not this kind of punishment! Handcuffs?

She really didn't see how handcuffing two people of the _opposite gender _together could solve their problems.

…Because right now, all it was doing was _causing_ problems.

"Um, I don't have any of my clothes, so…" she trails off. (Seriously, could this be any more embarrassing?)

"Oh- hold on…" he pauses, then with his free hand, gives her his shirt, still not looking at her.

"Yeah…so, I am going to need, um, a hand..." Someone just kill her now. Please. This is worse than that time she had to massage Grandma's feet!

"Right. I'll… I'll close my eyes… or something…" Zack says haltingly and she can feel his slight tremor rip through his back again.

Well.

At least she's not the only one mortified…

…which was weird.

Because one could think Zack would be more than happy to get a girl out of her clothes.

…Maybe there's hope for him after all.

**So, I was watching "Seven Seas News" the other day… and I thought of this. Why do you think Zack and Bailey got wet? How did you think Cody reacted to his girlfriend and his twin being handcuffed together? Reviewers receive hugs and cyber brownies!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: Written to " Close Up" by Frou Frou. Thanks to all readers and reviewers! You guys are amazing.

"_Get back, get away 'cause  
This could get ugly  
If you think that I'll let you go  
You're out of your mind"_

_Imogen Heap_

So. This wasn't exactly… working.

"Zack… why did you give me a button-up collar shirt," she asked, slowly. _Must. Not. Get. Angry._

(The last time she lost her temper, she ended up in handcuffs… Oh, wait that was just earlier today. Joy.)

"uh, because you can't pull a shirt over your head in handcuffs? Just do the buttons with one hand…oh, and here- cut off the sleeves," Zack said, handing her scissors and pointing to his own shirt-he had cut off the sleeve on the side connected to the handcuffs.

Ah- she could see why now…you couldn't get your shoulder through the sleeve while connected to someone else hand… Stupid Zack…thinking and stuff. She would have thought of it too! She was under pressure!

… But while cutting her shirt she, um, couldn't help but notice that Zack looked kindofgoodinhisshirt.

(In a purely scientific observation, of course.)

It should have looked ridiculous…sadly, on Zack…the shirt just made him look like he'd been in a fight or something…not that she cared about that kind of thing. Really.

Putting on the shirt, she noted that it, um, smelled like him.

Not that she was that familiar with Zack's smell!

She had only become, er, recently acquainted with it…

* * *

"_Miss Tuttwieller! This is NOT standard psychiatric treatment. Just who exactly is Tipton Enterprises employing to ensure the mental health of its customers? I demand to see Mr. Blanket's credentials. Don't think I won't launch a full-scale investigation into this matter!" she yelled at her red-haired sunbathing teacher on the Sky Deck. There had to be a way out of this! It was completely ridiculous! Not to mention probability illegal._

"_Handcuffs? He. Put. Me. In. Handcuffs. With this psychotic hay-heaving farm creature! Who knows what she'll do to me? I could be dead tomorrow. Dead." The blonde beast besides her shouted at their teacher._

_('Hay-heaving farm creature'? Oh, he'd pay. And she wouldn't _kill him_…that would be too kind. )_

"_Dead, Zackary? You flatter yourself- I wouldn't even put that much effort with you," she retorted, eyes narrowing menacingly. _

_The fiend just glared back at her. He was so close, she could see the blue- and green flecks in his anger filled eyes… weird… they're different from Cody's… _

_Wait. Why was she thinking about Zack's eyes when there was a crisis at hand! Get your head out of the corn barrel girl!_

"_Hey! Stop it you too!" Miss Tuttwieller said hotly, pointing at them with at manicured finger. The fiery red-head let out an exasperated sigh. "This is exactly the reason why I agreed to let Mr. Blanket, um, handcuff, the two of you together-"_

" _WHAT?" she and Zack said together._

_(She sent him her best "I hate you" look. They clearly already had spent too much time together! She was starting to _speak_ like him. )_

"_Yes. The completely unprofessional and downright cruel way the two of you treat each other is simply unacceptable. Bailey- you threw hot chocolate at Zack's face! And you Zack- saying all those hurtful things about Bailey's appearance! Something had to be done. Mr. Blanket says this method is called 'aggressive intervention' and I believe you guys need this," their irresponsible, completely unqualified teacher told them._

_She needed to try a different angle…_

"_Miss Tuttwieller, in case you are unaware of this fact, but Zack and I are of _different genders_. How will we go to the bathroom? Or sleep?" she asked. There was no way Miss Tuttwieller could deny these indisputable facts!_

"_Both of you will be, erm, unlocked, for bathroom breaks. This treatment will last for 48 hours. Kirby has agreed to set up a security camera in an empty cabin, where the two of you will sleep. Some of your things have already been moved into the room. So. Have fun you two!" With a cheery wave, their diabolically evil teacher walked away from them, heading below deck._

_Well._

_Looks like Mr. Blanket was not the only "professional" she would be researching background credentials on. _

"_I'm gonna kill her." Zack said conversationally, a smile on his face._

_He moved to walk towards where Miss Tuttwieller had gone, but she yanked him back. He just looked at her._

"_What?" he said tightly through that fake smile. (God, she hated when he smiled like that, it wasn't a smile- it was a threat.)_

"_Look Zack. I don't like you. You don't like me. But killing our teacher is probably not the best option here. I'm going to investigate if this 'method' is legal or not. Justice will be served, I assure you," she told him calmly, betraying none of the white- hot anger of injustice flowing through her veins._

"_Listen Kansas. You may know a lot of legal book mumbo- jumbo, but I remain the master of revenge. So let the professionals handle this, O.K sweetheart?" the sexist pig told her… actually, he wasn't a pig- she knew plenty of pigs much nicer than him._

"_Don't you dare use that male supremacy crap on me Zackary Martin!" she retorted, breathing heavily in rage._

_The blonde's eyes widened, the fury and arrogance gone from his voice, replaced with surprise and… something else she didn't know…_

"_Bailey Pickett. Did you just …swear?" he asked her slowly, taking a small step towards her._

…_and suddenly he was much, much too close._

_His chest grazed hers, his body heat mixing with hers, their clothes brushing each others._

_...And she could __smell him__…a mixture of soap ( guess he does shower) and chocolate and something spicy. _

_She could feel his breath on her skin… and ...and…she really had to get away from this. From him._

_(When did it get so warm? It…it had to be the sun or something she didn't put on sun block today and…and O.K, wow, his eyes are green do they always change like that and his freckles are different from Cody's…)_

"_Well. Look who's acting human," he breathed, his eyes burning into hers._

"_..I…um…you…" she mumbled (Bailey to brain! Where are you brain? Come in brain, come in!)_

_Oh, sweet feathers… his fingers touched hers. _

…_the fingers on the hand not attached to handcuffs._

"_Hey guys! I heard you had to see Mr. Blanket- nothing too crazy happened right_?..._Wait... you two aren't fighting again are you?"_

_Cody._

**Uh-Oh. I smell trouble. Reviewers receive hugs and cyber snickerdoodles. I love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: Written to "The Moment I Said It" by Imogen Heap. All my love to everyone who reads and reviews! Thanks everyone, your support is wonderful!

"I know what you're thinking,  
But darling you're not thinking straight  
Sadly things just happen we can't explain"

-Imogen Heap

"_C-Cody!" she sputtered, twisting to face her boyfriend._

_...Unfortunately, she couldn't walk towards Cody without dragging Zack behind her._

…_and, of course, Cody noticed._

_How could he not notice the shiny silver handcuffs clamped on her wrist?_

_Still…she hoped for a miracle…._

"…_Bailey. Zack. Tell me I'm hallucinating and that is not handcuffs on your wrists…" her poor befuddled boyfriend said slowly._

_(Cody's face had no expression…she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing)._

"_Because God hates me, sadly Cody, it is not a hallucination. Blanket slapped these on us for the next 48 hours, said that we needed 'aggressive intervention'," Zack said before she could stop him._

"…_what?" Cody said tonelessly._

"_Ah- it's not for long, really-" she said quickly._

"_Not for long? Two. Days. Trapped with farm-girl here-" Zack stopped talking when she saw his brother's face and quickly changed his tune."I mean- it's totally not for long. We barely notice it, it's no big deal-"_

"_HANDCUFFED! MY GIRLFRIEND AND MY BROTHER! NO. BIG. DEAL?" Cody exploded._

_Oh no. Cody's face was turning red as her Great Aunt Carol's tomatoes!_

" _Let's just, um, take a deep breath and talk-" she interjected desperately._

"_TALK? H-HANDCUFFS! BAILEY? ZACK. HOW. W-WHY?" her hysterical boyfriend yelled._

_(…she had forgotten how much he sounded like a girl when he screeched…)_

_Zack rolled his eyes and stepped toward Cody, forcing her to move with him…this was not going to end well…_

_Standing eye to eye with Cody, Zack smiled tightly at his twin._

_And slapped Cody across the face. _

_Hard._

_(What the feathers? What? Was this normal twin behavior?)_

"_Cody- get yourself together man! It's for two days! Two. Days. This is not the end of the world. Calm waaay down," Zack said evenly, like he had not just hit his brother in the face._

…_. And this was defiantly not going to end well._

_Because if she knew anyone- she knew Cody Martin._

_And yes, there was the eye twitch._

_And now the heavy breathing and shaking shoulders…_

…_three….two...one…_

"_Calm? Down? The love of my life is…is __chained__ to my skirt-chasing promiscuous brother. E-Excuse me if I AM A LITTLE CONCERNED!"_ _Cody exploded, eyes glittering with madness, hands thrown up in the air in exclamation._

_(Well- this had gone on for long enough. She better do something now before…. she didn't want to think about it…)_

"_Stop it you two-" she began, only to be rudely cut off by Zack, who for the first time looked….angry. Very, very angry._

"…_what…did…you… just say?" Zack said, his voice a low whisper, his eyes turning a stormy deep green, his body quivering slightly._

_He looked…dangerous. _

_Apparently, Cody thought so too, because he took a step back from his brother, still looking him in the eye. _

_Zack closed his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath in, and began to talk in that low deadly whisper again, "Cody. Are. You. Implying. That…that … I… would…." He paused, his eyes snapping open and she held back a gasp at the __hurtragepain__ swirling in his eyes green depths…_

" _Are…you saying that… I would try something with…with…YOUR GIRLFRIEND," he yelled, his face contorted in such rage she flinched._

…_But Zack wasn't done. Not by a long shot._

"_Do you really think that I would do something like that? What…what kind of person do you think I am? I… I would __never __do that to you… how could you even think that?" Zack asked desperately, his whole body shaking, he yelled," Do you KNOW ME AT ALL CODY?"_

_Cody had gone pale, his mouth opening and closing, his eyes wide." I- I didn't mean...I don't think that you…." The blonde was at a loss, holding his hands out in a gesture of surrender, shaking his head slowly._

_And she knew she had to act. _

_Now._

…_Before the two brothers could hurt each other much more deeply than with a few cuts and bruises…_

_(what would Zack do?)_

_Something unexpected… something stupid…_

_Oh. Right…_

_Running forward, dragging a surprised Zack with her, she jumped into the hot tub._

_

* * *

_"You all set?" a quiet voice asked her, as she straightened her borrowed clothes.

"…yeah. I'm good," she said quickly, not wanting to think any more about the hot tub.

Or Cody.

Or the stupid fight.

…she was sure Cody had just been shocked and angry and just said things he didn't mean….because when she and Zack had emerged sputtering and soaking wet from the water, she'd seen his face.

Shocked and sad, her dear Cody had just stared at his brother, saying silently with his eyes what he could not with words.

_I'm sorry_.

…and then there was Zack.

He didn't even look at his brother, just dunked his head underwater again.

… and she just wanted to punch both of them.

They deserved each other.

Both stubborn as mules and always having to be right about everything…

…but she'd been secretly relieved when Cody had walked away, defeated and ashamed.

…because he did not see Zack's face when both of them clamored out of the hot tub…

And she realized that she was wearing a white shirt.

And a white bra.

… and both had become, very, very see-through…

To say that she'd been mortified did not even _begin_ to cover it.

At least Zack didn't say anything too ridiculous about it, he just hastily launched a towel at her and mumbled something about "Clothes…change…now… my room…closer."

Which brought her to her present situation- in Zack's room, wearing his shirt that carried his scent, and having the realization that she had to spend the next two days handcuffed to a boy she really didn't know all too well…

It just figures.

She wanted an adventure when she came on the U.S.S Tipton.

…and it looks like she was going to get it.

(Guess it's true what they say- be careful what you wish for…)

**What would you like to see Bailey learn about Zack? I'm hoping she notices that he brings sexy back, but that could just be me…Reviewers receive hugs and cyber cookie-dough ice cream!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Note: Written to "The Walk" by Imogen Heap. A thundering thanks to all readers and reviewers…sorry for the slow updates…_

"_It's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all_

_I don't want to feel like this_

_So that makes it all your fault"_

_-Imogen Heap_

So far, so good.

….she hadn't killed him yet.

And yes- her definition of a "good" day was one in without second-degree murder (… it would be "a crime of passion", not premeditated….)

And yes- they had barley spent over three hours in totally hand-cuffed together… and were currently walking down the hallway, not looking at each other…

Actually, she and Zack hadn't said all that much to each other since emerging out of his room, wearing his ripped shirts…in fact…

….he seems to be kind of ignoring her.

Which was…annoying, and kind of insulting, because, like, she was literally _attached_ to him…

Did…did he really hate her that much?

She ignores the _angerpainhurt_ that come with that thought.

"Hey,"

(Oh. He's… he's taking… um, better say something before he thinks she's gone mental…)

"Hey,"

('Hey'? Really, brain, really? That's the best she could come up with? Why, brain, why?)

"It's, ah, lunchtime, so I figured we better go grab something…" he trails off, rubbing his neck with his free hand.

"Yeah, let's grab something... there's that new Falafel Fantasy salad I've been meaning to try up on the Sky Deck Diner…" she tells him quickly.

"Yay. Falafel breath. My day just keeps getting better and better …" the blonde says under his breath, but ,um, hello? She's walking right next to him!

"I can hear you Zack," she informs him shortly.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," the blonde twin says, smiling sarcastically.

And for some reason, anther one of those _angerpainhur_t feelings flashes through her. Since when did anything Zack say have the power to hurt her?

It...it wasn't like she…cared….what he thought about her or anything..

It was just Zack.

He…he wasn't even her friend.

But…but then what were they?

Enemies?

( maybe…maybe it wasn't such a good think to be at odds with her boyfriend's twin…Cody might be upset if she accidently threw Zack overboard...)

"Look Zack. Can we just try to get along? Can you just try to pretend you don't hate me? Just so we can get through the next two days?" she asks finally, turning her head to look him in the eye.

"I…I don't hate you."

(…what?)

"E-excuse me? You…don't… what?" she sputtered, shaking her head, as if trying to get rid of water in her ear. "I… I thought I heard you say you didn't hate me…crazy…."

"I don't." Zack says quietly, looking down.

"Yes. Yes you do. You…you insulted how I act, how I talk! You said I… I had a 'frying pan' for a face… and dressed like a mailman!" she trailed off, her body quivering slightly in anger. How dare he say he didn't hate her! He had always been mean to her, but at least he never used to lie to her!

"Yeaaah. I may have …implied… some of those things. But I don't hate you Kansas. If I hated you- I wouldn't even talk to you- Cody's girlfriend or not," he says calmly, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"So. Hold on. Let… let me get this straight," she spoke slowly, carefully enunciating each syllable to not stubble over her words, "You, Zackary Dylan Martin, do not hate me, Bailey Debby Pickett."

"Yup."

('Yup'? That's all he's going to say about this earth-shattering shift in their relationship? Wait. What relationship? There was no relationship- he was just her future brother-in- law who would try to sleep on her couch and live off her and Cody like a parasite. No, no relationship at all.)

His voice cuts her thoughts.

"I just thought you hated me," he says quickly, picking off an imaginary piece of lint of his shirt, looking anywhere else but at her.

Oh.

(… and then her mouth starts moving and she's talking and, oh, God, what is she even saying….)

"I…I don't hate you. Well- I mean, I just thought you hated me, so of course I didn't like you, I… I didn't know why you seemed to hate me- everyone always likes me-, so of course I may seem rather hostile at times but-"

"Kansas."

"…yes Zack…"

"Stop talking."

(…She has to hide a smile...)

"O.K."

* * *

It's only after she sits down to her Falafel Fantasy and he to his Sherbet Sunday Smack down does it really hit her.

She didn't hate Zack Martin.

…when the feathers did this happen?

She…she hated how he treated girls. How he hit on anything with legs. How he ate dessert instead of a well-balanced meal. He was always late to class, never did his homework- he acted like he was stupid when she knew he was actually pretty smart- he even had the audacity to have cute freckles …

The list of grievances against him was almost as big as London's shoes collection.

And yet.

She. Didn't. Hate . Him.

This was…. unexpected.

Stupid conscience.

Stupid Mr. Blanket and his stupid hand-cuffs.

Stupid Zack.

…stupid her…

She liked it a whole lot better when she thought he hated her! It made things a lot easier!

Well.

Guess she was just going to have to settle for hating him for making her not hate him.

Yes.

That seems like a perfectly rational thing to do.

So…she just had to get through the rest of her day without thinking nice thoughts about him.

How hard could it be?

* * *

**Oh Bailey. You know this isn't going to end well… reviewers receive hugs and cyber peanut-butter ice cream!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Note: Written to "Tidal" by Imogen Heap. Thanks to my completely amazing readers and reviewers!_

"_While we're here, let's see what happens_

_What have we got, got, got to lose_

_While we're tidal and flexed on a full moon"_

_-Imogen Heap_

It started slowly.

She didn't even notice it (later, much later- London would point it out to her).

…he made her laugh.

Not… not the high giggle she bestowed on Cody.

A real laugh.

…low, shoulder shaken', tears-forming-at-the-corner-of-her-eyes laughter.

She didn't know exactly what that meant… but she decided she didn't care.

Because really- she didn't have to analysis everything.

…Just this once….

Maybe… maybe she could just let it be.

("_Hakuna Matata_")

… And with a slow smile- she slowly recalled the events of the day…

Hard to believe just this afternoon she vowed not to "think nice things about him"!

…yeah.

That kind of… failed miserably.

…And she wouldn't want it any other way.

"_You want to what?" she asked, staring at the blonde attached to her with a mixture of exasperation, humor, and annoyance._

"_I thought you were supposed to be the smart- I just told you- I have to complete my "To Do" list for the day. And as I am currently shackled to you- you're coming with me," he told her slowly. She would think he was being patronizing to her, but the twinkle in his eye made her suspect otherwise._

"_... 'To Do' List? You, Zackary Martin, __plan __things?" She couldn't help but sound shocked- it was like that time she found out her Uncle Billy's real name was Beatrice…_

"_Yeah. I had a whole itinerary of events scheduled for today," the twin paused. And smiled at her… slowly. Oh no. She knew that smile- nothing ever good came from that smile! A Cheshire Cat grin…a mad smile._

"_Bailey Pickett- it's your lucky day. I'm going to teach you how to have fun,"_

_(…she knew she should have shoved him overboard.)_

"…_Do I want to know what's in that box?" she questioned him they exited from his room a short time later. Zack had a small cardboard box under his free arm, a slightly triumphant smirk on his face._

"_Weell- what do you want it to be?" the twin said slyly, raising an eyebrow at her._

_Schooling her face into a neutral expression, she deadpanned, "Something that won't make me an accessory in a court of law."_

_Zack gasped comically. "Bailey Pickett! I'm hurt that you would think so low of me that I would endanger your safety! Really- I thought we were friends!"_

_(She feels...a little strange at hearing him say 'friends'…weird…)_

"_I- well- we are. Friends, I mean…" she mumbles out (way to go brain- what'd you do, go on vacation!)_

"_So trust me."_

_Turning, she makes sure to look him in the eye…_

…_blue-green flecks sparkle at her, an open whispered plea lurking beneath there depts..._

… _There was… only sincerity in his eyes._

_Just trust. In her._

_(erg, she was so going to regret this!)_

"…_I trust you."_

* * *

_It wasn't funny._

_No, not at all funny._

_She. Would. Not. Laugh._

_Well- it was kindasortafunny… she may have given a small chuckle._

"_Guuuyyys! Get me down! Hurtful!"_

_High above the ship, an easy chair floated, hundreds of brightly colored balloons holding it aloft. And of course Woody would be screaming…his panicked gaze even visible from where she was standing on the Sky Deck._

"_You so watched 'UP!'" she says to him, determinedly looking up at Worried Woody in the sky. _

…_Totally not peeking at the boy attached to her...or smiling at his twinkling eyes and laughing grin as he surveyed his handiwork._

"_Up? Nope. Never heard of it," he tells her, but that twinkle gives him away- she always could tell when he was lying._

_Fighting down a smile, she bumps her shoulder against his playfully, "So why Woody?" _

_Zack lightly bumps her back and if anyone asks she didn't grin. And she most certainly didn't laugh. No- not at all…_

" _Why not Woody? …But I'm actually killing two birds with one stone here- I wanted to test out the Balloon Chair of Awesome… but that's all you're getting out of me Kansas. Wouldn't want to make you an accessory, now would we?"_

"_Hmmm- just call me Bonnie, Clyde," she tells him, laughter laced in her voice. Then a thought occurs to her. "Wait- 'killing two birds'? If 'testing' the chair is one thing…what's the other?"_

"_Oh. Just… you know. Finishing my 'To Do' List." He says, his muscles tensing for a second._

"_O.K- I have to see this thing- where's that list?" she demands._

"_Nope – If I tell you, I have to kill you" he says in a deep voice- the Zack Martin version of a Russian accent._

"_Come on. Show me." She wasn't sure why she wanted to see it so badly…she just did._

_It felt…important._

_Zack fidgeted slightly, running a hand threw his hair in a nervous gesture._

"_...I could never keep things from you Kansas" the blonde tells her softly._

_Reaching into his pocket, Zack pulls out a small carefully folded piece of paper, handing it to her, careful to not look her in the face._

_Taking the folded scrap, she eyes it, considering._

_Maybe...maybe she didn't want to know._

_Not quite yet._

" _You know what? I don't need to see it- here" she gives back to him, avoiding his eyes._

"_..thanks..." he tells her slowly._

_Letting out a breath- Zack lets the paper fall from his hands, letting the wind carry it away to destinations unknown._

"_Come one. I'll get you a smoothie" he tells her, the playful laughter back in his voice. _

_Smiling, they walk away._

…_The paper floated on, sailing on through an open porthole, landing on a certain tall blonde twin's bed. Cody eyed the paper, frowning slightly._

"_What do we have here?" _

_Opening it, Cody reads the short message._

"_Weird."_

_Carelessly throwing it in his recycle, the paper unfolds._

"_Make her laugh."_

**What can I say? I'm a romantic at heart. Next chapter- sleeping arrangements! It should be a party. Reviewers receive hugs and Happy Face Pancakes!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: Written to " Shh" by Frou Frou. All my love to everyone who reads and reviews!

"Crazy- what are you then?  
Give me an hour and I'll give you your dreams... Don't make a sound. Shh- and listen… cuz' I know a way out of here"

-Imogen Heap/ Frou Frou

Time was a strange thing.

Like how slow it flowed when listening to her Dad on the phone ("_When are you coming back to where you belong Bailey?"_)

Like how blinding it flashed the first time she stepped on S.S Tipton, her cross- dressing lies making her adrenaline pump fast and furious in her blood.

…but it didn't really seem like any of that now.

It…it felt like…

…this day had dragged on forever. And flew by in a flash.

At the same time.

…Maybe it was because of him. Or because of her.

Maybe…maybe it was both. Her and Him….

… Together.

But she didn't really want to think about that. Not now.

"Your feet are cold," his voice teases her softly, his warm breath tickling the back of her neck.

"You can go back to sleeping on the floor, if you want," she retorted quietly, hiding a smile into her pillow.

" I mean- your feet are perfect," he hastily replies.

She may have let a small chuckle out. Just a small one.

…the situation was just so ridiculous. If anyone had told her yesterday that she would be sleeping in the same bed as Zack Martin, she would have laughed herself sick.

Guess the joke was on her. Thinking back, the sleeping arrangements had unfolded just as ridiculously as everything else in her life…

* * *

"_So curfew is in an hour," the blonde tells her casually, sitting next to her, eating a hamburger with one hand._

"_Is it really? Must have slipped my mind," she says carefully, eyeing her own hamburger with trepidation._

_The burgers had been his idea, of course. Usually she and Cody would have a veggie burger for dinner… but when she mentioned this to Zack, he just looked at like she had spoken in linear equations or something. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she had a real hamburger…she used to back in Kettlecorn._

…_actually, they weren't even such a thing as veggie burgers in Kettlecorn. Which is why she liked coming to the S.S Tipton- everything was so different._

_But…it was…kind of nice to have something familiar._

_Something that smelled like home._

"_Earth to Kansas, come in Kansas," a low voice murmured at her, an elbow playfully jabbing her in the ribs._

_(Oh, he's talking- why did her brain always fly away when she was around him!)_

"_Sorry. I, um, kind of spaced out there," she turned to peek at him, eyeing him from behind her hair._

_Yup._

_He was totally smirking at her, his eyes laughing silently._

" _Bailey. Debby. Pickett. Spacing out! Not paying attention! Hell is freezing over, isn't it?" He laughs outright, a bright childlike grin brightening his face._

_(…and it anyone asks she did not blush. At all.)_

"_Shut up Zack."_

_Of course that just makes him laugh harder, his shoulders shaking, eyes dancing at her._

_And she can't help but laugh with him- his laughter was contagious, an illness._

_The blonde controlled himself, finally looking at her properly, an uncharacteristic thoughtful look on his face. "Curfew really is in an hour. We're going to have to hunt down Miss. T or Blanket to liberate us so we can shower and stuff."_

"_Oh. Right. That makes sense. We should find them," she nods her had at him, silently thanking him for his quick thinking…Zack really was more intelligent than he appeared to be…_

"_I' ve been found!"_

_Oh, sweet nibblets!_

_Popping up from lord knows where, stood a skinny pale man, a mad grin stretched hungrily across his face, his crazed eyes wide and gleaming._

"_Mr. Blanket!" Zack yelled, standing up, dragging her up with him._

"_Indeed it is I! Just thought you lovebirds, I mean youngsters, might be in need of assistance!" The mad psychologist told them, reaching into his pocket. With a flourish, Mr. Blanket brandished a small silver key at them, and before they could respond, he stuck the key into their handcuffs._

_And they were free._

" _A temporary release, as mandated by the lovely Emma, for alone time for toiletries. I will now accompany you to your special cabin, where you will be staying for the night."_

…_O.K. Maybe they weren't free._

_(The creeper's smile got even larger; she didn't even think that was possible)_

"_Well. Don't just stand there! Follow meeee!" the madmen yelled, grabbing a hand from both of them. And she found herself almost running to keep up with the pace of this insane person as he led her and Zack through the ship to the second floor._

_Whizzing past startled vacation- goers, the three of them came to an abrupt stop in front of room 2330._

…_a very abrupt stop._

_In which she kindofsortof… tripped…_

…_but at least her fall was cushioned by landing on top of a surprised Zack._

_(Oh, for the love of corn! Could God just not hate her! )_

_Scrambling, she tried to detangle her limbs from the blonde's... ug, he was going to be so mad at her…_

" _I know I make all the babes fall for me, but not usually in this way," a muddled voice said from beneath her._

_(Oh, she was so not going to apologize- wait…did he just call her a babe?)_

_And completely __not __blushing, she managed to pull herself off of him, straightening her clothes, refusing to look at him._

_Well, maybe she looked at him a little…he was smirking at her. Of course._

"_Hmmm. If you two are quite done," Mr. Blanket said, raising an eyebrow at them. _

_(Why did she feel like she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar? Weird.)_

"_I will wait here, outside the door. In an hour I will expect both of you to be ready for me to reinstate the aggressive intervention tool," the creepy man says, a mad gleam in his eye._

"…'_Reinstate'…" Zack says slowly… and looks meaningfully at her…_

…_and she gets it. Oh. No._

_Mr. Blanket smiles at them. "Oh yes! You're only getting a break- you will, of course, have the handcuffs on while you sleep."_

…_.she knew she should have let Zack push Blanket overboard._

* * *

_The water relaxed her muscles, the spray loosening the tension pent up in her shoulders…and she was not thinking about having to sleep with Zack. No- wait, that came out wrong… she was sleeping in the same room as him, with a camera in the corner- a video feed directly to the Office of Security. No, she wasn't thinking about it all. Oh, sweet feathers- what has she gotten herself into?_

_Turning off the water, she grabs a fluffy towel from the rack, wrapping herself tightly. It would be fine. She could wrestle an alligator- she could handle Zack Martin!_

_Hopefully._

_A few minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom, clad in her favorite pink fleece pajamas. Zack stood up when he saw her, his hair still wet from his own shower. He too was wearing pajamas- some of their clothes and other belongings had already been in the room when they arrived._

"_So. You ready to be shackled to me again Bails?" he asks softly, not looking her in the eye, rubbing his neck nervously._

_(And she so ignores the strange warm feeling that comes with him calling her 'Bails.')_

"_The question is- are you ready Mr. Martin?" she says with a smile, pushing aside her nervousness._

_And he smiles gratefully, the tension in the room lessoning, as both of them face the door, awaiting their fate. Linking his arm though hers, Zack cocks an eyebrow, grinning, "Oh, I was born ready Miss. Pickett."_

* * *

" Are you asleep," he stage whispers to her and she can't help the silly smile that escapes when she feels his foot hitting hers playfully.

"Clearly not, as you're talking to me," she whispers back, that stupid smile still on her face.

…she hasn't been able to stop smiling.

Not since Zack offered to sleep on the floor besides the bed. He had immediately explained how he "respected her as a woman" and didn't mind his arm going numb-he suggested she sleep on the bed, with her arm daggling towards the floor.

Of course she couldn't let him.

…it…it would be cruel somehow.

Not after what they had been through today. Not since he said she was her friend and started calling her "Bails". Not after he made her laugh.

No.

It wouldn't have been right.

It… it didn't…_feel_ right.

So she argued with him and threw a pillow at him…. Well- maybe she threw several pillows at him.

But in the end he agreed.

Which left them her here…. handcuffed to her friend, who was currently lying facing towards her back, his body heat lightly mixing with hers, their shackled hands holding each others.

And who would have guessed Zack Martin for a cuddlier?

Who would have guessed she didn't really mind if he was?

….one day.

It had only been one day.

And yet so much had changed.

…Time…time was a strange thing….

She could feel his breath as he sighed, his body sifting towards her even more.

… and Zack eyed the girl in front of him, tightening his hand around hers-

"Bails- I…I think we should talk."

**Oh boy. Don't kill me for ending it there! Reviewers receive hugs and Peanut- Butter Cupcakes! **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: Written to "Wait it Out" by Imogen Heap. Much love to all readers and reviewers!

"Where do we go from here? How do we carry on?

I can't get beyond the questions."

Imogen Heap

She is …a little worried.

…because since when did Zack Martin like to talk about things?... Maybe she didn't know him that well after all.

"Sure Zack… Let's talk…"

Careful to not pull their hands apart, she shifts, turning herself to face him, to look him in the eye.

His shaggy hair is in disarray, sticking up adorably. Moonlight was lazily drawing patterns across his face, shadows sweeping over the hollows of his cheeks. With a start, she realizes from this angle she could count the freckles sprinkled over his nose. …but she still couldn't see him. Not really.

His eyes are closed.

She frowns. Well. She would deal with this!

"Hey you," she said softly, "going to let me talk to myself here? I don't bite- well, not if you're good."

His lips twitched a little, breathe escaping as his voice spills out, soft and low- "What if I'm very, very bad?"

Oh, for feather's sake. There would be not of _that_, thank you very much.

"Zack Martin!"

"Sorry Bailey," he quickly retorts, guilt seeping into his voice. Taking a deep breath, he opens his eyes.

Oh my.

Dark green black holes shine out at her, something trapped in their depts…

They were…tired eyes.

Old eyes.

Words fall from her lips, shock making her voice shake- "…Zack?"

And he just smiles at her. It's the saddest thing she's ever seen.

He opens his mouth. Then shuts it.

Then opens it again, finally telling her, "I'm going to try to say something. And you can't talk until I'm finished, O.K Kansas? Just… just let me talk."

She nods, careful to maintain eye contact. And to intertwine their fingers together, holding his firmly- an anchor.

He squeezes her hand, green eyes pleading with her- a message she doesn't know.

" I- I don't think that, that youdresslikeamailmen…or… or that you have a fryingpanforaface. Or that you were a bad anchorman. I mean- _anchorperson_. What I'm trying to say here, Bails, is that, that….I. Was. Wrong."

(…What? Did he just..?)

Holy. Sweet. Potato. Pie.

…Did Zackary Dylan Martin just… _apologize_ to her?

She opens her mouth- she should say something, right?- but he holds up a finger, stopping her.

"And I shouldn't have said that you and Cody should be spayed and neutered. Or helped London secretly film your clothes for the 'What Not To Wear' part of her web show 'Yay Me!' I didn't know that she would go after your, um, underwear. I only touched your socks, I swear! Oh- and don't use your moisturizer, I may have…put itching powder in it, or something… and you should change your locks, there may be a spare copy floating around somewhere. And …yeah. That's… that's about it."

What. The. Feathers!

…Zackary Martin was a dead men. DEAD.

"You! My… my UNDERGARMENTS! Web Show? Itching powder! I take back all the nice things I said about you! You… you FIEND! How could you? I trusted you!"

…Breathing heavily, chest shaking, she yanks her hand away from his, the handcuffs cutting into her flesh. Angry red marks bite into her palm, but she can barley feel the pain- how could he? How could he be so…so cruel.

…And she hates him a little.

And herself.

Stupid,stupid,stupid- she just had to go and trust him, didn't she? Believe in him. Laugh with him.

…apparently he was just laughing at her all along.

"No! Bails, that was before-"

"Don't call me that."

( Her voice is a dead whisper, so soft he almost misses it.)

" …Bails?"

"I said. Don't. Call. Me. That. And… just leave me alone. P-please."

...and no, her voice did not just break, and no her eyes do not burn and she would not cry.

Not for him.

Closing her eyes, she starts to turn her back to him-she can't look at his treacherous eyes right now.

…And then she feels it.

His fingers intertwining with hers.

(Stupid handcuffs.)

"No. I'm not going to stop, Bails. I'm…I'm not letting you go. Not again. Look at me. _Look at me_."

…it's his voice that does it… low and full of _painhurtfear_. So she shifts a little, because she can't ignore that.

…she can't ignore him. Not anymore.

She turns.

* * *

He couldn't stand to see her like this.

Her shiny, gorgeous hair is everywhere, messed up from her tossing and turning. Her skin seems to almost…glow at night.

But her eyes.

God, her usually warm cinnamon eyes…they are suspiciously wet. And maybe a little red.

…he did this.

He did this terrible thing.

(Way to go. He made her cry! Actually cry! Damn it.)

…he broke her.

Now he had to fix her.

"That was before, Bails-"

"Before what Zackary?"

Her voice is hard, and it feels like someone punched him in chest, that 'Zackary,' that cold stare. She was angry...she didn't mean it. He couldn't handle it if she meant it.

(He can't tell her, obviously. '_Before he realized he loved her'_ –yeah, because that would go over so well.)

"Before I realized…that…that you're wonderful."

She looks him, startled, her adorable eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"You're…an amazing person Bailey Pickett. You're kind and smart and have a nice laugh. And I'm an idiot."

Her eyes widen comically, and normally he would have laughed but he's too goddamn scared of losing her right now to smile.

"I'm. An. Idiot. I didn't see…I didn't see you. And…and now I do."

(And he pauses ' cause he's a frigging coward and he can't say it, so he say's the other thing.)

"I'm sorry."

…and yup, she's in full on shocked mode now, mouth hanging open, pretty pink lips gasping in surprise and he really shouldn't be thinking about how pretty she is now. Stupid brain.

"You, Zack Martin. Are… sorry?" she says it quietly now, her eyes burning holes into his, like she's trying to read his mind. Maybe she is.

He nods. "Very, very sorry."

"…sorry…." She says the word like she's never heard it before.

"Do you want me to add another 'very'? Because I can. I, Zack Martin, am very, very, v-"

She hits him with a pillow. Hard.

"Shut up Zack."

…and the ice has melted from her voice and her eyes are twinkling again.

Thank god.

"And I won't do any of that stuff again. Well, not to you. I promise."

She narrows those chocolate eyes at him, considering. Hmm, he better steel the deal here.

He holds his free hand out to her, little finger extended.

"Pinky. Promise."

…And she looks at him, good and hard…and slowly lifts her little finger and hooks it around his.

"You swear?"

(…her voice is so soft, so full of distrust it almost kills him. Guess he deserves that. He did show her wheelbarrow panties to the internet.)

"I swear."

She captures his gaze again. And lets out a smile…a ghost of a smile.

...It's a start.

"We should…sleep. Big day tomorrow and everything." He keeps his voice light and soft, trying to tell her _it's going to be fine_ the best way he can.

"Good- night Zack."

"Good- night Bails."

She doesn't turn away from him, just lies on her side, facing him. She's not letting him touch her, O.K, _snuggle_, he snuggled… there he admitted it…

…But then he feels it.

Her warm fingers lightly intertwining with his.

(When this was all over, he was going to send Blanket a 'thank-you')

Her thumb strokes his smoothly.

(...Maybe he would send several 'thank-yous'. And balloons. And a parade. And his first born child. Well- maybe not …Blanket was still creepy as hell…)

**Well. Now you know. Zack totally loves her. Did I surprise you? Did you already guess? The journey to Zack's realization is the next chapter! Reviewers receive hugs and coconut ice cream!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: Written to "Leave me to love" by Imogen Heap. A round of applause to all readers and reviewers!

"Where's that thought that thought uncomplicated things?

Where's that peace of mind, that peace that made it easy?

Where did it go? Where did it go… "

-Imogen Heap

He saw her first.

This is what everyone always forgets.

He. Saw. Her. First.

Cody forgot. Bailey forgot.

…_He_ even forgot.

(For a while, anyways)

…Not that he has spent hours thinking about this or anything. Not that he is lying awake because she is so godamn close that he could feel her warmth, taunting him.

She looks…younger while she sleeps.

The little lines around her forehead are all smooth, her worry and tension lulled away in the moonlight. Her hair was all messed up and she didn't look like that… that perfect person who wore her face sometimes.

She looks real.

…Not like that angel who sat in class with perfect grades and perfect smiles, the one that he couldn't help but hate a little.

He remembers when she wasn't so perfect.

How could he forget? She was a dude when he first met her. And his roommate. And a totally hot badass, breaking all the rules just so she could run away from home for an adventure on the high seas.

Sounds like his type of girl, right?

'Course he lost her. Cuz' he's Zack Martin and he doesn't "do baggage".

Yeah. Not the_ best_ decision he's ever made.

…but god knows he's paying for it now.

Not to say that he's been tortured by not having her of anything. Honesty…he packed her away, with her cinnamon eyes and soft hair…and then she was just that girl his brother was obsessed over.

And then she dated his brother. His twin. And man, he'd really been, honest to god, happy for his egghead brother. The two of them fit together or something. And everything was great- he had a boat full of bikini-wearing hotties, and little bro finally had a girlfriend.

What could go wrong?

Oh, yeah- he got stranded on a tropical island.

…And that's when it all went to hell.

* * *

"_You think there's something going on between me and __Bailey__?"_

_He couldn't believe it. Seriously. Had his little brother completely lost his mind?_

_Him? And Bailey? _

_Crazy person say whaaat?_

_Cody snorted, his eyes flashing green as he paced around in the sand. "I saw you flirting with Bailey! Basket-weaving! Building her a bed! __Gutting fish__!"_

…_Yup. Baby bro is officially on the Crazy Train. _

_It took him a good ten minutes to calm his deranged twin down. Cody kept going on and on about how Bailey wouldn't talk to him…_

_And how- he, Zack," is going to end up with Bailey and I'm going to end up alone with Skully!"_

…_.Yeah. Skully is the white-washed skull hidden in the beach._

_Cody is talking to a skull._

…_Forget being on the Crazy Train- his brother is__ driving__ the stupid thing._

_Next thing he knows Cody would be asking "to be or not to be" and planning their Uncle's death (yeah, he read the play. Not that he showed up to class, but he read it)._

_Please. It was time to put Cody straight- he had never been interested in his brother's girlfriend…and if they did break -up…_

_Well…he'd wait three months to make a move on her._

_(Strangely, this news did not reassure Cody. Weird. )_

_And, after much whining, his brother listened to reason. Finally. And Cody's supposed to be "the smart_ _twin?" Really? __Really__…Cuz' his brother may know about soufflés and how to defuse a nuclear bomb …but man, he knew nothing about women._

_Thank god Cody had him._

_It didn't even take that much for Bailey to forgive Cody- a little creativity, some palm leaves, and voila- Cailey is back in business!_

_It's only when they get off the Balloon of Death, and-ohmygodyes- back on deck, with the Cailey Creature firmly in place does it hit him…_

…_Him? And Bailey? What is that? _

_Zailey__?_

_(…kindofsortof…has a nice ring to it…)_

* * *

If only that had been the end of it.

God, he wishes that train of thought had stopped there- an innocent messing around with names. And it would of too…if not for one thing.

One unstoppable force.

Mr. Blanket.

* * *

"_So…why am I here again?" he asked leaning back in his chair, eyeing the creepy man in front of him with a raised eyebrow._

_The pale man's eyes glimmered, a grin starting to stretch across his face. "Well Zack- you have just been through a terrible ordeal- shipwrecked on a desert island! Forced to slave under the hot sun with your peers! Traveling by a dubiously engineered air balloon over open water to safety! I just wanted to check in with you. I care."_

_He stared at the school psychologist, both of his eyebrows now raised. "Un-huh…"_

"_Tipton Enterprises regulates the psychiatric evaluation of all individuals after a traumatic event," Blanket finished quickly, examining his pen with interest._

_(Well…that was interesting…)_

_Fighting back a grin, the blonde twin schooled his face into a neutral expression. "That means everyone needs to be…evaluated, as you say? Cool. What was Woody's like? Did he perform Stairways to Heaven for you?"_

_Blanket gave him a stern look." I'm afraid that I'm under oath as a professional to not discuss what happens with my other clients Mr. Martin." _

"_You're a professional?"_

"_I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. So…what was being stranded on a tropical island with no food, water and the white-hot sun beating down upon you like? Fun?" Blanket had the audacity to smile brightly at him. _

_Oh, god, he should just say something so he can get the hell out of here… Putting on his most cheerful voice, he began to spin his tale. "Oh it was oodles of fun! I love me some wilderness! I was a Wilderness Scott when I was little- the best of the best. No one can build a fire, find water, hunt and make a shelter like me!"_

_The creeper's smile got even larger. "Really? So there were no problems at all? None? You and your brother got along well?"_

"_Yeah. I helped him out with some women problems, but it's all good now," He really didn't see why he had to be here. Did Blanket __want__ him to be mentally ill? _

_Blanket looked at him, expression now carefully neutral. "Women problems?"_

"_You know how it is. Cody and Bailey were fighting over who was the biggest nerd, something about currents and which way to sail, and then they weren't talking. And now they are. No biggie," Yeah, he was so not telling Blanket about that…Zailey thing. No way._

"_Oh. I'm glad to hear that you were actively helping your brother with Bailey. Those two need all the help they can get."_

…_wait, what? Did Blanket just say…?_

"_Excuse me? What did you say?" Blanket could not have been commenting on his little bro's relationship. That's gotta violate some kind of "professional" code…_

_Blanket just looked at him. "I said I'm pleased to hear that you are helping your brother. You two have made such strides since the Banana Intervention."_

"_No. What did you say after that? About Cody and Bailey 'needing all the help they can get.'"_

" _I never said anything of the sort."_

_Oh, god. Blanket was being all super creepy again, like the way he got around that doll of Ms. T….Why was Mr. Creepy lying? Wait. Since when did Mr. Creepy do anything normal? _

_Blanket tapped his pen against his desk, annoyingly. "But now that you mention it Zack- is there anything that you think Cody and Bailey need to work on for a healthy relationship?"_

"_What? No. They're great." He couldn't believe he was sitting in Mr. Frigging Blanket's office discussing Cody's love life._

"_I see. I'm glad to hear you approve of your brother's choice in a partner. Speaking of partners, have you been having any trouble lately in the dating department?"_

"…_Where do you get this stuff from? I am doing quite fine with women. The ladies love me." What the hell was with this guy? First questioning Cody's relationships, now him? Seriously?_

_Blanket nodded slowly. "Un-huh. So when was the last time you had a relationship that lasted over a week?"_

"_A what?"_

"_A week Mr. Martin. Seven days."_

"_Um, I've been with tons of chicks for over a week-"_

"_One girl. One week."_

_(Well…shit. Had he ever? No- of course he had! There was that wrestling girl… no that was for two days…)_

"_I-I have. Obviously. Had a relationship... for over a week. Please."_

_Blanket blinked at him. "What was the lucky girl's name?"_

"_Um…I mean her name was Um…Umbridge. She was a hottie, that Umbridge." Oh, god, really? Was he really off his game so much he couldn't even lie right? He blamed heat exhaustion. _

"_That's a Harry Potter character Zack. There is no Umbridge. You have never dated anyone for over a week. I know this because I have some nice young ladies come into my office crying and yelling about you and your inability to commit." Blanket said this all very fast, while trying to balance his pen on the desk._

" _I can commit. I just…haven't found the right girl." That was true…ish…he just couldn't tie himself down when there were so many hot women out there. Really._

_Blanket raised his eyebrows at him, a smile begging to creep back onto his face. Oh no. This couldn't be good…_

" _For your assignment, and way to not see me again, I insist that you create a list of all the qualities you want in your ideal mate. What do you want the girl that you marry to be like?"_

_Marry? He was sixteen! He didn't know anything about marriage!_

_Blanket held up a hand, stopping him for protesting….or speaking at all, really…cuz' Mr. Creepy totally had a puppet on his hand. A sock puppet that bared a terrible resemblance to Mr. Blanket himself…_

"_We will be eagerly awaiting your responses of qualities in a life partner. Have fun!" Blanket made the puppet wave at him._

…_Well. He didn't need to be told twice. He booked it out of there so fast the Flash would have been impressed._

_He would make that stupid list…cuz' there was no way in hell he was meting with Mr. Creepy again._

_It was just a list._

_It wasn't like it would matter anyway, right?_

**Poor Zack. Forced to be interrogated by Mr. Blanket. I'm totally evil. Next chapter will be part two of Zack's journey. Reviewers receive hugs and chocolate Easter Eggs!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: Written to "Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heap. I send out all my love to my radiant readers and reviewers!

"Spin me around again.

And rub my eyes

This can't be happening."

-Imogen Heap

He likes her in the morning light.

….it fits her somehow. Dancing over her hair. All bright and soft and glowing.

And yeah, maybe he likes the light cuz' he never thought he'd get the chance to see her in it…never see her curled up asleep in the early morning, complete with bed head hair and closed eyes and soft mouth.

He never thought about a lot of things before.

…O.K . That was a lie.

He'd totally …maybesortof… been thinking Things -That- Shall- Not- Be- Named. Like a lot…like he may have stayed up most of the night thinking those unspeakable things…

…he still blamed Blanket.

And that list.

And Cody.

* * *

_The white paper lies innocently on his desk. Mocking him._

_Stupid paper. Stupid list. Stupid Blanket. He's sixteen! Sixteen. What the hell does he know about "spouses." Ug, he better just write something…cuz right now all he has is a whole lot of nothing._

_Hmmm, maybe if he just wrote things he wants in a women… easy._

_No, really. "Easy" is at the top of the list. And "hot"….no, wait "smokin' hot"…yeah, that was better… Oh, and how could he forget the all important "rich". _

_Well._

_That was…about it._

_He really didn't know anything else... Wow, Cody was right- he really is shallow. And he is O.K with that._

…_kind-of._

_He means…if this girl is The One…he should want more than just looks. A lot more. Right?_

"_Zack…are you...doing homework?" a disbelieving voice asks from the doorway._

_Wonderful. Just the person he doesn't want to see._

"_Going to alert the media Cody?" he says casually, not turning around to face his twin._

"_Maybe- the authorities should know that hell has frozen over," the tall twin says smoothly, stepping inside the cabin, eyeing Zack suspiciously. "What is this Zack?" Cody asks, pointing to the pitifully short list._

"_Uh, well…you know how Blanket made all of us talk to him after the whole shipwrecked fiasco?" he says lightly, not looking Cody in the eye._

_Cody raises an eyebrow at him. "Yeah. I do seem to recall that fraud of a psychologist trapping each of us in his lair."_

"_Weeell…Blanket may have implied something about my inability to commit… and how I don't know what… Iwantinalifepartner. Or something. And cuz' he's completely out of his mind, Blanket is making me write this list of qualities in a spouse…or I have to go back for another torture session." He paused, finally looking Cody in the eye…._

… _Ah, shit._

_Cody has that look on his stupid face. The I-am-trying-not-to-laugh-at-you smirk mixed in with a dash of the I-can't-believe-you're-my-brother face. Great. The last thing he needs is Cody laughing at him._

"_Zack. I'd like to say that I'm sorely disappointed in how shallow all of your answers are…but I think you may need a few more qualities for this list. Come on Zack. What do you really want in the girl you will spend the rest of your life with." Cody paused, a kind look coming into his eyes._

_Well. Maybe the Codester could help him out…wait. He did not just think that Cody could give him advice about women. Hell really has frozen over…. So what did he have to lose?_

"_I…I um…kind-of don't know…what I want. I mean- marriage? How I am I supposed to know what I want for a marriage!" he explodes throwing his hand up in the air in defeat. _

_Cody gives him a sympathetic look. "Zack. It's perfectly normal not to be thinking of marriage at the tender age of sixteen. How about I tell you some of the things I would want in a spouse."_

_It couldn't hurt."Like what?" he asks, calming down._

_Cody's lips upturned in a small smile, his eyes going far away, like only he could see something. " I want someone smart, successful, kind, beautiful. Someone… amazing. Someone like Bailey. "_

_He guessed all of those things were nice, but… "How about someone who, you know, loves you? And is loyal to you and stuff… and obviously someone crazy enough to marry you. And I'm going to ignore the Bailey comment- does she know you're planning a wedding?"_

_Cody just let out a real grin at him, not at all fazed by his teasing about Bailey. Taking a pen, his little brother added "crazy", "loyal," and "in love" to the list. _

_Wait. "Cody, I said those were qualities that __you __need in a wife."_

_Cody grin grew, his eyes twinkling madly…then his expression grew thoughtful._

"_Hey Zack...you should draw your future wife."_

_(Years later, Zack would still recall the exact expression in his brother's face, his exact tone of voice, how his words fell like an Albatross into the sea.)_

"_Draw?"_

_Cody gave him a bemused look. "Yes. Draw. You know…that thing you do when no one's around."_

"_Yes Cody I know what drawing is," he retorts sarcastically, "I just don't know if I can just conjure up the image of my future wife. Last time I checked, I wasn't a fortune teller."_

_Cody raises his eyebrow at him challengingly. "Scared to tap into your unconscious mind Zack?"_

_Oh, please. Like he is going to fall for that "Scared? I dare you" crap. Really…. But he wasn't. Scared, that is. Maybe he should… just so he could swipe the smirk off of Cody's face. Because he's not scared. What did he have to be scared of?_

"_Fine, Cody. I'll draw her," he pauses, and then points to the door. "But not while you're here. I can't work if anyone is watching."_

_Cody hold up in hands in surrender, a suspiciously triumphant look in his eye. "I'm going, I'm going. Have fun. Be enlightened."_

_And with that remark, he brother leaves the cabin. "Be enlightened?" Why can't he have a normal twin? One not well-versed in the traditions of Buddhism? _

_Shaking his head to free his thoughts from Cody, he gathers his sketchpad and drawing pencils, situating himself comfortably on his bed. Thanks god Woody is busy at the burrito buffet today- no way could he sketch with Woody breathing down his neck._

_Closing his eyes briefly, he draws in a breath. And places his pencil against the starch white paper._

_He starts with the eyes. He always starts with the eyes._

…_and just like that he's gets __there__._

_(He calls it the "White- Out". Cody once told him it's called a "Flow Experience". Whatever.)_

_The place where there is no sound, no touch, no thought._

_Nothing._

_He idly watches his hand move on its own._

… _He doesn't even know what he's drawing._

_But it feels good. _

_Freeing._

…_to feel nothing and everything all at once._

_And then he wakes up._

…_and sound and smell and touch and thought all come rushing back to him, the world unfolding around him speedily, making his head spin, like he just emerged from underwater and held his breath to long._

_Man. What time is it? A glance at the clock tells him he's been drawing for two hours…feel like five minutes. But it's always like that when he draws…speaking of drawing…_

_He finally looks down at his sketch of his "future wife."_

_Oh._

_God._

_No._

_Nononono._

…_this can't be happening. Holy shit no._

_Maybe...maybe if he closes his eyes it will go away. Just a nightmare…he squeezes his eyes shut hard. Blinks then open._

_Damn. Still there._

_What the hell? It's a joke. A Cosmic joke._

_It. Means. Nothing._

_O.K, be calm, deep breathes. In. Out._

_Nope, not helping. So not helping._

…_it..it could be someone else. Only half of her face is shone, her profile carefully sketched._

_Shit._

_It was Her._

_He takes in another deep breath and examines the sketch. She's standing on the Sky Deck, leaning on the railing, her body turned facing the ocean, the long locks of her hair wind-tossed behind her. Her profile is shown, the rest of her face hidden from view. But it's Her alright. There's no mistaking that sparkling eye, that carefree half-smile._

_Yup._

_He is officially screwed._

_Well. Only one thing he can do…_

…_And he must have eaten a bad burrito or something... cuz' there's this strange twist in his chest when he rips the drawing to shreds._

* * *

She's so much better than any drawing. He never could capture her…light? Essence? Soul. He's never been able to draw her soul in anything. And yes, that means he drew more pictures of Bailey.

A lot more.

…she kept showing up, see? When he tried landscapes- Bailey in the corner. When he tried still-life's…there her hand was, or her foot or…

She was like a ghost.

Haunting all his pictures.

…until finally, he admitted it to himself.

He, Zack Dylan Martin, is in love with Bailey Pickett.

And it is hell.

So, of course, he tried being mean to her…he had to…or…or he'd do something stupid and ruin everything.

Well…until now.

Now, post handcuffs…

…now it was better.

And it was worse.

Either way- he is still totally screwed.

Because he has to make it through one more day handcuffed to the secret, forbidden love-of-his life.

God help him.

…his life has become a soap opera or something…

**Poor Zack. One-sided love sucks …or is really one-sided…hmmm. In other news, I finally saw the last suite life episode. And I cried. It was like losing a piece of my childhood…but at the same time it may have been happy tears of relief that the writers gave us a solid, believable ending. Expect a post-graduation fic from me soon. ****Reviewers receive hugs and smiley-face waffles!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: Thanks to everyone who reads/reviews. And thanks for putting up with my inconstant updates- I love you all. Written to "Swoon" by Imogen Heap

"Working you undercover,

softly slowly gotcha,

Any moment you're gonna swoon into my arms"

-Imogen Heap

Things change.

How well she was starting to realize that now. On some level she had always known, of course, that becoming friends with him would make things…different.

She just didn't know it would be _this hard_.

Take this morning, for example. She got up at her usual time, only to find she had a very angry blonde to deal with. He was all " 7:00am! Sunday! Are' ya crazy woman?"

And then crawled back under the covers.

Well….he _tried_, anyways.

She wasn't Kettlecorn's Junior Hog Wrestling Champion for nothing! The look on his face! Oh, sweet corn, she hadn't laughed that hard in…she didn't know how long. Eventually he would find the whole thing as amusing as she did….maybe.

So she made him call Blanket to unlock them for their toiletry time. He did, grumbling, but once he was handcuff free, showered, and looking relativity alive and awake, he seemed friendlier. Ah, friendly-ish. He managed to grunt and nod when she asked if he wanted some breakfast.

So here they are. Handcuffed and hungry.

She's a little amazed at how he can shuffle down food (him- bacon, eggs, and waffles, her- oatmeal) one-handed, while she is eating at the same pace as Granny Pickett.

And they're not talking.

But it's like…the good kind of silence. Peaceful….like they didn't have to talk.

It's kind of… nice.

When Cody ate with her, they always talked- about the weather patterns, about last night's homework, about the status of CERN's large electron- positron collider….everything.

Huh. Guess she never knew silence could say so much…

"Sqw-ack."

What in the world?

Oh, it's just a seagull. It hobbled near Zack's feet, ruffling its feathers and staring at him with its strangely intelligent blue eyes. The little critter probably wants food…

"Here you go, little guy." He throws out a tiny piece of waffle, which the seagull immediately gobbles up.

"Sqw-ack," says the seagull, its eyes clearly asking for seconds.

Zack chuckles and then throws another waffle crumb. "Last one, my friend."

Bobbling its head angrily, the seagull fixes its eyes on them threateningly. "SQW-AACK!"

"Hey! That's everything. I don't have any more!" her blonde friend yells, gesturing to his empty plate.

…but the bird just narrows its eyes.

She didn't even know birds could do that…. "Zack, I think we should go. I don't like that look its giving us," she whispers to him, not wanting to startle the feathery fiend.

He nods.

And slowly, slowly they rise out of their chairs.

Should she keep eye-contact with it? Was that for birds…or…or was it bears? Come on, stupid brain, think!

…and then she remembers.

Oh, horse-manure.

"Zack. It's a seagull," she whispers. "A seagull- like Cody's seagull. Remember_? Killer. Seagull._"

His eyes flashing green, Zack pales. So, apparently, he does remember the Seagull vs. Cody Showdown… Cody used her as a human shield and ran away…the seagull still won.

"Just… back away…slowly," he says softly, walking backwards, keeping his gaze on the bird.

Swallowing hard, she nods. Oh, god. This is not how she wanted her day to go! She was thinking more a relaxing meal, maybe a romantic stroll through the boa- wait. Romantic? What? Ahh, she's losing her mind! She just needs to…stay. Calm.

"Breathe Bailey," he whispers. Taking a step in front of her, Zack stands between herself and the evil bird. "I won't let anything happen to you."

(…and O.K, she is not going to think about the weird warmth spreading through her as he says this. Must be adrenaline or something…)

Hold on….

He's…he's defending her honor.

That's what he's doing, isn't he?

But she can't even think about this before he yells "Go! Fly! I have a recipe for Seagull Soup! Scat!"

The bird flies alright…

…at Zack's face, its wings beating against him, scratching and tearing at his flesh.

_Ohdeargodno_.

Nononono!

Oh, no you don't, bird! Not her Zack!

…So she does what she has to do.

(Bye-bye Birdie)

* * *

He's not embarrassed. Why…why would he be embarrassed that a girl, the girl he's in love with no less, fought off a killer rabid animal and saved him when he was supposed to be saving her?

Noooo, he's totally fine with it.

Really.

Oh, O.K, he's totally maybesortof….not fine with it….very not fine.

But, hey, she's all playing nurse for him, so maybe it's not so bad…. Maybe.

"You! How could you be so stupid! Wait. Don't answer that," she shakes her head, narrowing those chocolate eyes at him. Then she swoops down, jabbing his cuts with antiseptic. "Stay still….I can't believe you just let it attack you! And hold still!"

"And that so-called medicine hurts more than the bird!" He can't help but twitch when she slaps down a band-aid unnecessarily hard. "Hey! Want to calm down there a little Nurse Ratched?"

She glares at him again, and then lets out a shaky sigh, her shoulders dropping, her eyes becoming suspiciously wet. "You! Don't you do that ever again!"

Then she slaps him. On the head. Hard.

_Damn_ that girl can hit! "Ow! I am injured here woman!...Wait… are….are you… crying?"

" N-No!" She says through her tears, sniffling.

Aw, man, she's crying. Shit. "Bailey, please! Don't, don't cry! I'm…I'm sorry. I won't, um, be stupid and reckless and-"

"You're not stupid. And…and you have nothing to be sorry for." She straightens her back, wiping away her tears. "What you did was…was very brave."

"It was?"

She nods. "Yes. It was." Looking him carefully in the eye, she lets out a tiny smile. " It was very, very stupid Zack Martin…but it was brave."

She takes a step closer to him.

Oh, god.

She's _so close_. He could feel her warm breath against his face, could smell her coconut shampoo, could see the tiny teardrop clinging to her eyelashes…

And then she leaning her head towards his…

…and kisses him softly.

On his forehead.

"Thank you for trying to save me." Her voice is barely a whisper, but he can hear her so loud.

Trying to keep his grin down, he whispers back. "Thank you for _really_ saving me."

And she's smiling now, really smiling with glittering warm eyes, her skin flushed and glowing.

"Got you, Zackary Martin. _Got you_."

**Only a few chapters to go! Cody is due for his triumphant return. Also, I am not sure how to describe the sound a seagull makes, so feel free to make suggestions. Reviewers receive hugs and chocolate pudding!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Suite Life, not The Killers and certainly not High School Musical.

Note: Thanks again to my always amazing readers and reviewers for putting up with me!

"That's not me no, that's my bad body double

I've got bad body double trouble"

-Imogen Heap

Somehow, she forgot about Cody.

And yes- she knew how completely awful that sounds. How it made her seem like she's this evil girlfriend going on adventures, like she doesn't have a perfectly lovely boyfriend waiting for her. And he was lovely, for the most part (bossy, arrogant, sarcastic, but lovely. And loyal. And smart. And not from Kettlecorn.)

But really?

How could he just…just slip from her mind like that? She loved him, and she's fairly sure you're not supposed to forget people you love. But she did.

…In her defense, it's been a long two days.

There's been…handcuffs and burgers and crazed psychologists and Zack and balloons and mysterious notes and Zack and fighting and seagulls and Zack_._

She's been slightly preoccupied…it was normal right? These things happen.

But apparently Cody didn't forget about her…because he's wonderful and caring and smart and she is a really, really bad girlfriend.

"Hey guys." He was standing there, his blond bangs falling into his eyes, slightly hunched over, his white uniform tight across his chest. He looked like a sad puppy.

"Cody." The word felt heavy on her tongue. "Hey."

He nodded, staring at his feet. " Can we talk?"

Oh.

This can't be good…

Cody paused, raising his blue eyes to look at the boy currently handcuffed to his girlfriend. "Zack. Can we please talk like civilized people?"

Wait- he's not mad at her for being a terrible, forgetful girlfriend? That's…unexpected.

She felt a pull on her handcuff as Zack tried to get up from the table they were having lunch on. He was determinedly looking anywhere but at Cody, as if his younger brother was invisible. Seriously? After she learned that Zack Martin could act like a responsible(ish) adult, he's trying to pull the off the silent treatment?

Not on her haystack he's not!

"Zack would be happy to talk to you Cody." She placed a grin on her face. "Isn't that right Zack?" She pulled on her handcuff, still smiling, as a yep of pain came from the short twin. "_Right_ Zack?"

Grumbling, Zack nodded …and if he sent a glare at her, well, if anyone asked she just didn't notice.

Now that she thought about it…the twin's hadn't talked at all since the hot tub fight the day before…a million years ago…Oh boy. Her smile grew nervous as she remembered how Cody had reacted to the whole Mr.-Blanket-handcuffed-them-for-two-days thing…

"_Calm? Down? The love of my life is…is __chained__ to my skirt-chasing promiscuous brother. E-Excuse me if I AM A LITTLE CONCERNED!"_ _Cody exploded, eyes glittering with madness, hands thrown up in the air in exclamation._

"…_what…did…you… just say?" Zack said, his voice a low whisper, his eyes turning a stormy deep green, his body quivering slightly._

_He looked…dangerous. _

_Apparently, Cody thought so too, because he took a step back from his brother, still looking him in the eye. _

_Zack closed his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath in, and began to talk in that low deadly whisper again. "Cody. Are. You. Implying. That….that …. I…. would…." He paused, his eyes snapping open and she held back a gasp at the __hurtragepain__ swirling in their green depths…" Are….you saying that…. I would try anything with…. with….YOUR GIRLFRIEND," he yelled, his face contorted in such rage she flinched._

"_Do you really think that I would do something like that? What…what kind of person do you think I am? I… I would __never __do that to you… how could you even think that?" Zack asked desperately, his whole body shaking, he yelled," Do you KNOW ME AT ALL CODY?"_

Oh, goodness. She squeezed her eyes shut, stopping the memory of that horrid fight. She had never even seen Zack truly angry until then- she hoped to never see him like that again.

Cody was still slightly hunched over, that sad expression haunting his eyes.

…she hated seeing him like this.

Something sharp and heavy twisted in her chest and she couldn't look Cody in the eye anymore.

Hmmm. This table was a very fine piece of lumber…looked like cider…it needed a new coat of paint, she should tell Mosby and- Ow! Rubbing her arm, she glared at Zack, who raised his eyebrows innocently, like he hadn't just pinched her.

"Put this on." Zack slid his iPod over the table to her. " I'd be nice to talk to my idiot brother without a jury listening."

Right… that made sense. She would hate it if someone heard a serious conversation between her and a family member. Placing the white earbuds into her ears, the guitar riffs of The Killers filled her head.

Still.

She kind of wanted to hear what they were saying…

…So she turned up the volume on "Mr. Brightside".

Because she didn't quite trust herself.

* * *

Man.

He really, really doesn't want to have this conversation. But if being handcuffed to a person had taught him one thing, it was that avoiding a problem just made things worse.

Eyeing his younger brother carefully, he took in a deep breath. In. Out. So. Here goes nothing-

"I didn't mean it-"

"I'm sorry-"

The words are out of his mouth, running together with the voice of his twin, who spoke at the same time.

Cody motions with his hands. "Let me go first, Zack. I need to get this out."

(Well. He does owe the guy…like a lot more than Cody could ever know.)

His little brother takes in a breath. "Look Zack. I was acting completely irrationally towards you and Bailey. I know that you wouldn't try anything with my girlfriend, I don't know why I even accused you of that, you and Bailey don't even like each other-"

(and wow, this really is harder than he thought it was going to be. Stupid conscious)

"- and I'm sorry for how I just starting yelling… you don't deserve that Zack. You're not the 'skirt-chasing brother' that I said you were…you're my twin. My stubborn, messy, lazy twin. But you're a good person. And I'm sorry."

Shit.

Cody's all sincere and humble and using those damned puppy eyes on him.

…and he can't do it.

He can't tell his brother the truth.

He could just picture it… 'Oh Cody, you actually weren't acting completely irrationally jealous because I really am in love with your girlfriend and I got mad at you because you suggested that I could try something with Bailey and she is actually the only girl I can't try anything with and it's slowly killing me inside.'

Yeah.

_That_ will go over really well.

So he can't say anything. Not now. If the unlikely event of Cody and Bailey breaking up happens, when pigs fly and hell freezes over, he'll tell his twin the truth.

But that day is not today.

"Apology accepted little bro." Because really, what else can he say? "And I'm sorry too. For… you know."

Cody's face broke into a grin, the shadows leaving his eyes."Yeah. I know."

…and he can't help but smile back at his brother, because damn it, he loves that skinny egghead.

Still smiling, he nudges Bailey. "Hey. It's safe."

She turns to him, taking out the earbuds, a question in her eyes. "Everything's cool." He gave her a reassuring nod.

Cody gave her small smile. "Sorry you had to take a dip in the hot tub in order to cool the Martin family down."

She shrugged, a smile plastered onto her face. "It was no problem- if I can wrestle a hot blooded hog, I can handle two skinny twins."

(and what the hell's with that fake smile? That's not like her…)

Cody laughs, and then looks apologetically at them. "I'm also sorry I was not here to witness you two learning how to get along, as I see you're not trying to murder each other anymore."

Bailey raises her eyebrows innocently (since when did she do that, she looks like him) and tells Cody straight-faced, "Oh, we'll always keep trying to murder each other…or we wouldn't be us."

Later when they're alone, Cody leaving them to fumigate his room from Woody's weekly Burrito Brunch, he'll wonder when Zack Martin and Bailey Pickett became an "us."

But he's not going to worry about that now.

Now he's busy trying to explain to Bailey why the soundtrack to A High School Musical is on his iPod.

(She can't believe he was ever in a musical, but she's smiling for real now and that's all that matters…)

**Only two more chapters to go! Reviewers recieve hugs and Frozen Lemonade!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: Thank you to all readers and reviewers- I love you all.

"_So what you've got a silly hat on_

_So what I didn't want to come here anyway…_

_What matters to them, it doesn't change anything."_

_-First Train Home, Imogen Heap_

The wind is strong today.

It's that kind of air that topples beach chairs and sends tourists scrambling below deck, clutching their floppy hats to their heads. It's the kind of air that could just lift her up and fly her away. It's smells salty and a little sweet.

Strange. This wind feels like something…she can't quite put her finger on it…

Change.

This wind feels like change.

Shivering, she pushes that thought away...she has slightly more pressing issues at hand. For instance, the small problem of whether or not a certain blonde boy was going to pretend the last 48 hours never happened.

But that isn't going to happen. She wouldn't allow it.

"Hey you." The soft voice breaks her thoughts. "Stop thinking so hard."

She could hear the smile in his voice, could practically sense his green eyes twinkling at her. "Asking me to stop thinking is like asking a pig to fly."

He snorts, leaning on the railing. They were one the Sky Deck watching the beginning of the sunset, the light pink and orange glow of the sky making the sea glitter like diamonds.

They are waiting.

For what, she isn't so sure about anymore.

True, the reason they're here was due to Mr. Blanket leaving a creepy note, something about " Come to the Sky Deck. Sunset. The truth will set you free." Could he be anymore ridiculous? But here she is, waiting for that crazy psychologist. Their two days were up. Soon, she would be handcuff free and Zackary Martin free.

And holy haystacks….she found herself curling her hands into balls, biting her lip to stop this strange feeling in her chest. It…it feels that time Mr. Snuffles, her first prize pig, died….

Oh boy.

_She's sad_.

Heart-aching, hollow eyed sad. About becoming a free woman! It's…it' s ridiculous.

But then the little voice in the back of her head smirks and laughs, the little voice she's been ignoring for so long she almost forgot it existed. It was the same sly voice that convinced her to cross-dress and escape for an adventure on the high seas.

_You know why you're sad, _the voice says, _you know exactly why you don't want to leave him. _

Oh, shut it you, she yells internally at the voice, you've only gotten me into trouble!

_No. I've gotten you to live. Time to take a leap, Pickett._

Shutting her eyes tightly, she shakes off that little knowing voice. Not now. Maybe someday she would take that leap of faith. But that day is not today…

Opening her eyes, she breathes in the salty sea breeze slowly. Leaning lightly on the cold railing, her hair blows behind her, tossed and teased by the wind. Orange and pink sky fills her vision as the sun starts its slow journey to the sea.

"I love sunset." The words fall out of her mouth before she can stop them. "It always makes me a little sad. When I was little, I would hop on the fire escape and climb up to the rooftop…just to watch the sun sink away and the moon come out."

(Why is she telling him this? She's never told anyone this…)

"… I hate sunrise, the colors are all wrong somehow." She keeps staring at the streams of color growing on the horizon, not looking at him. "Papa would always get me up early to feed the animals, but I never warmed up to the dawn. Never."

He doesn't say anything at first, keeping his gaze at the darkening sky, but she knows he's thinking. "Cody always liked sunrise. I never got that," he says quietly, turning to look at her for the first time. "It was sunset for me."

She's not sure who moved first, but soon she feels the soft glide of their palms meeting, their shackled hands intertwining.

Together, they watch the orange sun sink beneath the sea.

* * *

He's decided.

He, Zackary Dylan Martin, is going to invent a time machine so he can go back in time and relive this moment again and again and again. Him. Her. This ocean. This sunset. He can't even bring himself to care that it's a cliché. He wants this forever.

And the rest of the world can just screw it.

Because she looks exactly like she did in the picture he'd drawn so long ago. Turned towards the ocean, leaning on the railing, her hair streaming behind her in the breeze….she literally is the girl of his dreams. He's not one to believe in fate or destiny, just right about now, it feels like something's starting. Something's beginning.

"Hmmm, smell that salty air! Invigorating! Refreshing!" The voice all but shouted into his ear, a manic tone that could only ever come from one person.

Yup.

The Blanket has landed.

Shit.

Sighing, he turns around, taking in the psychologist's wide blue crazy eyes and hungry grin. Seriously. Never mind the boogeyman, that face could scare small children over the globe. Blanket's rocking back and forth on his heels, looking pointedly at Bailey's and his joined hands.

Blanket smiles at them. "So. I see you two are getting along."

Bailey squeezes his hand tighter, holding out their intertwined hands like a piece of evidence. "Yes, we have come to a mutual understanding that has fostered a mature and healthy relationship."

The creeper's smile got even wider. "Wonderful! So you've friends now, isn't that right Zackary?"

"Yeah. We're friends." He plasters a smile on his face. "Mission accomplished. No more hot chocolate throwing for us!"

"Oh, don't say you've done with hot chocolate throwing- I hear it's very therapeutic." Blanket paused. "But I am pleased to hear that this exercise has been successful. Now. I just need to test the two of you."

Test? Nobody said anything about a test! He's taking back all the nice things he ever said about Blanket!

Bailey frowns. "I really don't think that is necessary- "

"I have a few simple questions for the both of you." Blanket interrupts her, whipping out a pad and pencil from god knows where. "Now Zack, what is Bailey's favorite animal?"

"You're not serious."

"As serious as a platypus Mr. Martin! Please answer the question." Blanket just looks at him, those blue eyes like laser beams.

Rolling his eyes, he answers. "A butterfly."

"Correct."

Bailey raises an eyebrow. "Mr. Blanket, how do you know that?"

Blanket just ignores her. "Mrs. Pickett, what is Zack's favorite food?"

"Ice cream." Bailey says, looking ready to chuck Blanket overboard.

"Correct. Zack, if you had to compare Bailey's smile to something, what would it be?"

What the hell? "I don't know! The…the sun, I guess."

Blanket scribbles something down on his pad. "Interesting. Zack, please close your eyes."

"Excuse me?" What was Blanket up to?

"Close em' Martin!" Blanket barks and grumbling Zack snaps his eyes closed. He then hears Blanket asking "Ms. Pickett, what is the color of Zack's eyes?"

He could hear Bailey sputtering. "I fail to see how this is relevant Mr. Blanket!"

Blanket must have done something, cuz' Bails grudgingly answers. " His eyes...change color." She pauses, speaking slowly, like she's thinking hard. "They are crystal blue most of the time. But when he's excited or angry, they look green with hazel flecks in them."

Woah. He didn't even know that.

"Excellent, excellent! Mr. Martin, you can now open your eyes."

Blinking, he looks around. Blanket is furiously writing on his pad and Bailey is staring at the ground intently. Mr. Creepy sighs then fishes something out of his pocket.

A silver key.

"One last question. Zackary Martin, what are the qualities that you would most want in a mate?"

What. The. Hell. Mr. Creepy did not just ask that! Not again! And in front of Bails! What game is he playing…it's almost like Blanket's trying to get him and Bailey-

No.

He wouldn't.

…would he?

Eyeing Blanket's innocent-as-a-shark smile and gleaming eyes, Zack decides that, oh yes- Blanket _would_.

Damn. They're waiting for an answer. " I guess someone who's cute and… smart and kind. Someone loyal and stuff… not that this is any of you've business." Because really, who does Blanket think he is- the Love Doctor?

"Hmmm. Your answer will do for now Mr. Martin." Blanket eyebrows rose high on his forehead. "I'm not finished with you yet."

Wonderful. Now Dr. Crazy is threatening him. Two can play at that game. "And I'm not finished with that phone call to the American Psychiatric Society about your alleged license," he says, smiling.

"Well, we better get this show on the road!" Blanket says loudly, like he didn't hear Zack. Holding the silver little key in his pale hand, Blanket reaches to unlock the handcuffs.

The key doesn't fit into the lock.

"How strange." Blanket mutters, twisting and turning the little key, "I swore this was the right one! I guess I took the wrong key…"

Oh. Hell. No.

"Wrong key," he says tightly, his smile frozen. "I must have misheard you because I thought you said-"

Blankets eyes twinkle. "Yup, it's wrong key. I'll have to search for the right one! Never fear little turtledoves, it will only take me, oh, one to two days tops to find it!"

And with that, Blanket runs away.

Fast.

(Oh shit. She's not gonna like this…)

"That- that creepy old fiend! Carpetbagger! Hooligan!" Bailey yells, outrage making her face flush. "I-I can't believe him, I'm sure he did it on purpose-"

"Bails. Breathe." He grabs her by the shoulder with his free hand. "It's going to be fine," he tells her softly and brings his forehead to hers, holding her dark gaze. "It's going to be fine."

She goes stiff for a second, her eyes wide, and he knows he shouldn't be doing this, or maybe he should have done it a long time ago but frankly, he just doesn't give a damn. Tangling his fingers into her silky hair, he moves his head away slowly, and kisses her forehead. "I've got you Bailey Pickett."

Skimming his lips along her cheek, he breathes against her ear, "Don't hit me too hard."

Taking her stolen hairpin, he picks the lock on their handcuffs.

And they're free.

He takes a step back and waits.

"You...you..." She holds out her empty hands, flexing her fingers, shaking her arm. He can see her putting it together, those cinnamon eyes darting back and forth between the hairpin and his free hands. "YOU! This whole time you could have set us free and you didn't say anything!"

Aaand, she's back. Well, it was fun while it lasted. Noticing she wants an answer and there's no way in hell he's telling the truth, he says "You never asked."

Her flashing eyes are his only warning before her fist collides with his arm. Godamn! "I said not to hit too hard, woman!" But rubbing his red stinging arm, he can't stop the ends of his lips lifting upwards and a low chuckle echoing from his chest. Because, come on. It's just so…_her_.

"What is so funny?" She's getting all angry and flustered and, god, she's hot when she's angry…

"Nothing, nothing." Her eyes flash again and he holds his hands up in surrender. "I mean, everything. All of it. Honestly. How'd we even get in this position? It's just… just…"

Those dark brown eyes look at him and yeah, she gets it. She gets it. Shaking her head, a soft low chuckle escaping, she laughs. And then she moves and he finds himself with an armful of Bailey and they're clutching each other and laughing and laughing and laughing until it hurts.

But it's kind of a good hurt.

Ug, he can't breathe! Taking a breath, he lets his laughter fade and just looks at her. Smiling, her giggles subside and she slips her hand into his, interlocking their fingers.

"So. Mr. Zackary Martin. We've survived the Blanket method. What shall we conquer next? "

"Oh, Ms. Bailey Pickett. Anything and everything, all of time and space…but first I think a trip to the Aqua Lounge is in order- you still owe me a hot chocolate..."

Laughing, they turn and move on.

**Well folks. What do you think? Like it? Hate it? I've written over five different beginning and endings for this chapter- it didn't come easy. There is only the epilogue left. Reviewers receive black raspberry ice cream and hugs! **


End file.
